valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
Menshi-Dahar
Menshi-Dahar The Menshi-Dahar are a brotherhood of assassins based in Chimeria, They operate as legal executioners offering the deaths of anyone in the empire for a fee. The Menshi-Dahar were founded in the early days of them empire by a cabal of powerful men, The praetorians had passed a dictate that no citizen of the Empire was to shed the blood of another as rampant infighting threatened to destabilise the new empire, They made the argument that they could pay the Menshi-Dahar and then they would make the requisite payments to the empire to compensate them for that individuals death, The praetorians at the time found this hilarious and agreed. The administration of the Menshi-Dahar is carried out by an order of men called "Magisters of Worth" Who assess potential targets and figure out the cost required to eliminate them and make ammends to the empire for the Vacancy created, This includes blood debts to the mans family and payment to his employer, In some rare cases the magisters have decided that an individual is so completely worthless that the empire is better served by their death than their life and assign a Nill value. Each district has a head magister known as a "Magistrate" This man sets the criteria fro the value of life and maintains a large Tome of values assigned to most powerful people in the area, They are also responsible for maintaining the Black Pages which list individuals out of reach of the Menshi-Dahar either through connections to the empire or because the cost for eliminating them would be so high the cost cannot be calculated. Soldiers of the Menshi-Dahar The Menshi-Dahar count many different murderers in their employ from Poisoners, Assassins, Brigands, Proffesional Soldiers, Mages and even Animal Tamers, THe method of execution used is almost always the most cost efficent but at times there are other considerations involved and a certain method of execution may be requested, The Menshi-Dahar are also more than willing to use mercenaries to complete their objectives but maintain a strict "No Collaterall Damage" policy, When those mercenaries finish their objective however they are no longer subject to their contract and are free to do as they wish. At the Core of the Meshi-Dahar are men they call "Giant-Killers", These men are trained from birth in every concievable way to kill a man and are used by the Menshi-Dahar when common thugs and hirelings will be unable to get the job done, They are silent killers and are almost never seen in front on confrontations, Little is known of their training or techniques. If all else fails and even the "Giant-Killers" fail the Menshi-Dahar have a last resort super weapon, In a Crypt beneath the Grand-Chapterhouse lie four ancient corpses, They were the payment requested by the Menshi-Dahar for their most ambitious kill in history, The four corpses are sentient, obedient ruthless killing machines, They cannot be destroyed are detained, The can become incorporeal at will and make use of extradimensional spaces to carry an entire armoury of equipment to suit their need, They cannot be Frightened, Dettered or bartered with and they have never failed to kill their target, As they do not age once they are set in motion they will spend centureies hunting if needed, As there are only four however they are rarely if ever used and require a consensus of regional Magistrates. Category:Chimeria Category:Organisation